digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:ROBNI/Archivo1
hola mira joacoz te dara tu digimon cuando el se conecto si nesecitas saber algo d tus digimon soo dime y mira mis digimons LordLucemon 18:14 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdon si tardo ero es que estoy muy atareado y asiq eu todavia no te lo puedo dar,ahora en unos momentos quiza tenga tiempo. No se si fuese de milagro,= no iomporta...Demon Tardrraise 19:28 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Si te gustamn sus dibujos,(malos por cierto) te van a encantar los mios,mira mi bloig de dibujos Demon Tardrraise 19:55 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Ja....Novatos,bueno te digo que vos hace mas de 3HORAS QUE TENES A TU DEMIVEEMON Y NO LO ENTENDES! a no en serio en dla pagina donde te aparecen los mensajes al lado te aparece un cuadrito que dice usuario:Clickea ahi y ahi esta tu demiveemon.Demon Tardrraise 19:58 18 sep 2010 (UTC) En serio eso es facil,demiveemon :papa,veemon.ultra papa,exveemon me encanta y tengo un monton de dibujos que hice de el asi que si puedo te voy a subir un dibujo que voy a hacer de los 3 juntos y asi lo pones en tu usuario para que lo tengas,queres??Demon Tardrraise 20:04 18 sep 2010 (UTC) y clickeaNDO DONDE DICE DEMON TARDRRAISE VAS A MI DISCUSION,PARA DEJARME UN MENSAJE PONES DEJAR UN MENSAJEEN MI DISCUSION.Demon Tardrraise 20:04 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Entonces me has dicho que eres de Mallorca, ¿no? Pues yo soy de Málaga ;). Te pasa lo mismo que a mí: como en Sudamérica tienen cinco horas menos en el reloj que nosotros, a mí muchas veces me ocurre que están ellos por aquí en plena actividad y yo tengo que dejarlo y acostarme... Y claro, a veces me pierdo algunos combates de esos... Además, como en el hemisferio sur terrestre las estaciones están al revés que aquí... ¡Están a punto de terminar el curso, y nosotros empezando! ¡Yo también quiero irme allí, que ahora empiezan el buen tiempo y las vacaciones XD! Bueno, pues nada, esa es la explicación completa... Si necesitas algo, tienes alguna duda, o simplemente quieres charlar, deja un comentario en mi discusión y te responderé. ¡Hasta otra! HolySeadramon 16:51 21 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo! Yo quiero llevarme bien con todo el mundo ;). Soy un chico, y sí, creo que el nombre que me he puesto es bastante ambigüo, ¿no crees? XD. Por cierto, no olvides firmar tus mensajes, ¿ok? He sabido que el mensaje que tenía era tuyo porque he mirado de quién era la última edición, pero si llega a haber más de una, no lo averiguo... Así que no te olvides, ¿vale? Y si se te olvida (que a mí me ocurre mucho XD), editas el mensaje y, ¡listo! HolySeadramon 17:13 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya me he dado cuenta ;). Ya te digo, a mí también se me olvida constantemente pero, eso sí, cuando estoy mandando correos con mis amigos y cosas de esas, cuando termino siempre tengo ya la reacción de darle a Firma, pero no hay, y me quedo con las ganas XD. HolySeadramon 17:37 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues sí, pero hay más cosas aparte de la firma: los dos vivimos en España, nos gusta Digimon, editamos en esta Wiki... ;). HolySeadramon 17:46 21 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah! Y los dos votamos por Seraphimon, ¡el más poderoso ángel digimon y destructor supremo del Mal! XD. ¿Has mirado en mi página de usuario? ¡Yo ya lo tengo! HolySeadramon 17:49 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, ya lo vi en tu página de usuario... Yo me parezco también a T. K. en la cara, pero con el pelo muy oscuro, los ojos marrones y la piel más morena XD. También me parezco un poco a Henry. HolySeadramon 08:04 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya tienes a Veemon, ¡enhorabuena! Y me he acordado de algo más que tenemos en común: a mí también me gustan los juegos de Mario y de Kirby. Están bien para jugar un rato cuando no hay tiempo para juegos más complejos ;). HolySeadramon 17:46 22 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=2 editar ola! ola! acabo de acerme la cuenta oy y estoy aciendo amigos aunque tu eres el primero!! y si sabes alguna cosa de como conseguir tu primer digimon te importaria contarmela? un saludo: Dv-Beelzemon 18:09 22 sep 2010 (UTC) El Mario depende: si es en 2D, es muy cómodo y lineal, para pasar un ratillo y tal. En 3D es más interesante aún. Y en Kirby me gusta mucho la varidad de habilidades y tal, pero lo que más me gusta es cuando puedo manejar a Meta Knight. ¡Es la caña! XD. Oye, ¿tú que consolas tienes? HolySeadramon 18:42 22 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias a los dos!! Dv-Beelzemon 19:01 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Mi digimon favorito? No sé... ¿No has leído mi página de usuario? Bueno, es larga... XD Pues me gustan mucho los Tres Ángeles Sagrados: Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon, así como MetalSeadramon. También Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wizardmon, Quetzalmon, Cherrymon... A ti Veemon, ¿verdad? HolySeadramon 20:30 22 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=3 editar haz 10 actualizaciones mas y tienes a X-Veemon haz 10 actualizaciones mas y tienes a X-Veemon!! y asi lo metes en el campeonato!!! No podes actualizar los niveles de tus digimon vos solo!v eso es trampa y ademas tu digimon tenia menos nivel,me temo que si lo volves a hacer voy a tener que sacartelo,o si no penarlo con muucho menos nivel.Demon Tardrraise 18:07 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues no, la verdad es que no soy capaz de decidirme por uno solo... HolySeadramon 18:16 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Quiero avisarte de que esttoy haciendo en mi blog un concurso con ayuda de Joacoz, y que seguramente pronto empezarán las votaciones. ¿Por qué no te pasas por allí a echar un ojo, a ver si te gusta? Y por cierto, preguntabas por un digimon favorito, ¿no? Bueno, yo tengo siempre un grupo que se van alternando, pero creo que ahora mismo es Ophanimon. ¡Me encanta cuando tira las armas y le dice a Kerpymon que utilizará el poder de la vida y el amor para purificar su alma! Pero también es capaz de pelear con gran fiereza. Y, además, tiene un pelo precioso =). HolySeadramon 08:21 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿En época de no editar? ¿Que no pregunte? Bueno, vale, como quieras. Tus motivos tendrás. ¿Ya sabes a quién votar? Pues creo que para cuando Joacoz me conteste, probablemente en el mismo día si coincidimos, se abra la votación. ¡Ya te avisaré! HolySeadramon 20:05 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Ya se puede votar! Antes de lo esperado ;). Joacoz ya ha vuelto =). HolySeadramon 22:28 28 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hemos hecho algo mal? :S Respóndeme, por favor. Si hay algún problema, lo mejor es comentarlo y ver qué se puede hacer al respecto, y yo como amigo haré lo posible por ver cómo te puedo ayudar ;). HolySeadramon 10:38 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Azul oscuro de fondo? A mí siempre me ha salido con el fondo de ese color... Bueno, exceptuando un par de veces que, con lo de página aleatoria, acabé en artículos con otro color... ¿Dices que te salía diferente siempre? HolySeadramon 11:27 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Me pregunto a qué podría deberse que lo vieras así... Creo que lo que veías era una versión más antigua de la página. ¿Podría ser? También puede que eso dependa de tu ordenador y de los programas que tenga. A mí me ha ocurrido alguna vez también, que alguna actualización del ordenador ha provocado que las páginas se vean diferentes. No creo que sepas si es por eso, ¿no? Bueno pues, tal vez con el tiempo vuelva a salirte como antes, que a veces ocurre, y, si no, tendrás que acostumbrarte a cómo la vezs ahora. Si tienes cualquier duda o problema, pregúntame y te ayudaré. Por cierto, ¿has mirado ya mi blog? Deberías pasarte, será divertido ;). HolySeadramon 11:33 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡De nada ;)! ¿Vas a votar? Es porque ahora tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano al colegio, por hacerle el recuento antes. Si quieres, claro ;). HolySeadramon 11:38 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ya me llaman para ir a buscarlo. ¡Vuelvo en un ratito! HolySeadramon 11:43 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Mi hermano ya está buscado XD. Oye, una pregunta: ¿cómo es que hoy te has conectado tan pronto? ¿No tenías hoy colegio? HolySeadramon 12:19 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro. En el colegio de mi hermano también han faltado muchos profesores, pero no el suyo, así que ha tenido que ir... Y yo no he visto aún Digimon Xros Wars. Es que no lo han traducido todavía, pero me han dicho que se puede ver subtitulado en la página de la serie. HolySeadramon 14:35 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿El 12? ¿Qué sale de especial en él? HolySeadramon 15:39 29 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=4 editar no entendi lo que me dijiste . zoe 16:41 29 sep 2010 (UTC) y de donde sos ? tambien sos de españa.zoe 16:44 29 sep 2010 (UTC) siguo sin entederte , te pregunte una cosa y vos me dijiste otra. zoe 16:50 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ok, no esageres con los siiiii , bueno y si no me equivoco tenes 11 años no ?zoe 16:57 29 sep 2010 (UTC) sisi,pero vas a atener q esperar xq estoy revisando oos niveles d elso digimons d etodos los usuaios.Demon Tardrraise 17:31 29 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=5 editar Oye Oye sabes que ya puedes coger como dos digimons mas debido a que superaste las 50 ediciones con ExVeemon 2 veces cuando era Veemon, y otra cosa quisieras ser un Wikiamigo mio MegaJuan185 14: 04 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye, ¿estás viendo ya Xros Wars o no has empezado aún? Si has empezado, ¿qué tal está? HolySeadramon 11:38 30 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=6 editar hola cuando empezaste a ver digimon '?tambien lo viste cuando eras chikito?.zoe 18:34 30 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿ADN evoluciones? Bueno, puede estar bien. Hay que tener la mente siempre abierta a lo nuevo ;) ¿Acaso no hubo gente que no vió Digimon Frontier porque odiaban que los niños evolucionaran? ¡Pobres! ¡Lo que se perdieron! HolySeadramon 21:40 30 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Me encanta! Los personajes, los lugares que visitan (y a los que vuelven, algo agradable), la enorme variedad de digimons que aparecen, los coloridos de la temporada y, sobre todo, la historia de ángeles, que incluye a Lucemon, Seraphimon, Opahimon y Cherubimon. ¡Los cuatro me encantan, y la historia de los Grandes Ángeles es fantástica! Me gustan muchísimo los tres: de Seraphimon, que es la caña, de Ophanimon, que busca la paz y defiende la vida y el amor, siempre compasiva, pero está dispuesta a luchar por lo que ama, de Cherubimon, que su historia es muy triste, de un amor no correspondido y un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que lo volvieron malvado pero que, sin embargo, su auténtico ser sufría ante lo que estaba haciendo, sin poder evitarlo... Al final, aunque me da mucha pena que Seraphimon y Ophanimon mueran, el renacer de los tres es un símbolo de que todo se ha perdonado y olvidado, el comienzo de una amistad llena de comprensión y buenos sentimientos... Y Lucemon... Lo tenía todo para ser perfecto, pero quiso más, y cayó en las tinieblas. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta más de ella? HolySeadramon 11:55 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, sin duda las historias las hacen cada vez mejores. Pero Digimon Adventure es, no sé, como más auténtica por ser la primera, y los enemigos que aparecen en ella son muy épicos. Solo se les pueden comparar los de Digimon Frontier. Loa Amos Oscuros son la misma caña, los cuatro. Digimon Emperador era un malo mediocre, MalomMyotismon ya raya un poco, ¿no crees? XD. Los Devas no son realmente malvados, en plan como Devimon o como Piedmon. El D-Reaper no es un digimon, así que no lo cuento. Kerpymon es Cherubimon y, por tanto, tiene una gran historia. Los espíritus legendarios "malvados" tienen mucha personalidad XD. LordKnightmon y Dynasmon son fuertes, y Lucemon ya... Y, como sabrás, no he visto aún Digimon Savers ni Xros Wars. Es que quiero verlas todas, y voy a empezar la tercera. ¡¡¡Pero me muero de ganas de ver las nuevas!!! De Digimon Frontier me acuerdo de mucho. HolySeadramon 12:08 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues, la verdad es que Digimon Savers es, de todas, la que peor pinta tiene, y es por eso que no empecé a verla cuando empezaron a echarla. Eso sí, los PawnChessmon tienen que ser una risa XD. Yo llevo aquí desde el 28 de agosto. Tú desde el 18 de septiembre, ¿verdad? Se puede mirar en la página de cada usuario ;). HolySeadramon 12:26 1 oct 2010 (UTC) No, yo no he tenido ningún problema por ahora. Ayer sí que tuve, y la única solución que encontré fue cortar y volver a entrar un rato más tarde... Bueno, espero que te sirva de algo esta respuesta. Yo me voy a comer, ¿ok? ¡Ya hablaremos! HolySeadramon 12:44 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo!v espero que te gusten el campeonato de digimons,y el de los ususarios con digion,le hize la mola a XVeemon XD a te quiero preguntar si te gusta mi firma,la hice yo combinando imagenes: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 18:50 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Eh' te gusta espero q si.Te saludo suerte no te portes mal o te blokeo Xd es broma,te saludo,de nuevo,parecio muy estupido,te veo Chau.http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 18:50 1 oct 2010 (UTC) si,pero al lado voy a ponerle joacoz,eso es estrategia XD pero ablando de otra cosa,tu dibujo,ni ganas me dsio de hacerlo,encargandome de la wiki y tambien con las tareas de la escuela creo q no se em dio el tiempo,y mis 8 brazos se cansan muy rapido XD asi que weno.. .http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 18:57 1 oct 2010 (UTC) nbono,soy de jupiter,ahi todos somos pulpo,q no leiste mi otro mensaje???XD es broma soy de argentina,alla son las 10 y 10 nioooo????creoo...Pero 0 no importa,otra cosa,te pareces a algun personaje fisicam,ente,no me digas...tk??http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:06 1 oct 2010 (UTC) la hora alla en españa? naaa es geografia simple,mira es asi,cada 15 grados de la titud es una hora que pasa en el kundo,asi que me fije en un mapa,tenemos unos no se emmm 90 grados de diferencia,osea que seria,15 x 6 90 = a 6 horas de diferencia y calcuele el horario de aca comparado cone l de alla y te dije que era la hora exacta de alla,ves,eso es pensar,pero como soy un jupiteriano Xd no sirve aca Xd en seiro no lo creas,soy de argentina en serio, re tonto era XD http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:20 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Imbecil!? para nada! me caes muy bien,pero solo t explique como lo sake,nada mas,si lo entendiste mal perdoname,otra cosa,me caes bien,aunque paso esto ultimo,pero te puedo agregar a mis wikiamigos??http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:34 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Dejame ver...te estas diciendo que sos debil,o que estas en una posicion no muy favorable y decis que yo t ofrezco algo que no esperaba o algo asi??http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:42 1 oct 2010 (UTC) claro??? entiendo...???oka,pero el xveemon de el cxampeonato es de crisangemon,pero weno,ok aceptas todo bien. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:47 1 oct 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=7 editar Hola Me gustaría que opinases en mi blog:Premio_a_el_mejor_usuario . Saludoss Oliver0796 13:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=8 editar tu sabes que digimon es...? Aver si tu saves que digimon es este porque yo no me acuerdo del nombre y por eso te pregunto a ti: Es para ponerlo en la linea evolutiva de impmon (para cambiar a NeoDevimon por ese) . Es de aspecto humano, lleva una chaqueta blanca y una gran "ametralladora" o algo parecido y tiene en la cabeza una piel parecida a la cabeza de una nutria o una marmota. si sabes cual es dimelo XD. un saludo Dv-Beelzemon 17:06 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Grax pero ya no ace falta que busques!!! lo encontre y se llama Astamon parece ser que es un posible anterior a tres de los siete grandes reyes demonio. un saludo Dv-Beelzemon 18:00 3 oct 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada hombre! Es que estaba utilizando el aleatorio para acer mas actualizaciones y me salio por casualidad. Pero gracias por aberlo intentado Dv-Beelzemon 18:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Sí, yo también pienso que Joacoz hace un trabajo estupendo, pero parece ser que quieren prohibirnos las conversaciones por discusión y poner un chat. Pero, entonces, tú y yo no podremos hablar con los demás porque tenemos diferente horario. Voy a informarme y hablar con los de Central Wiki. ¡Espero convencerlos de que no lo hagan, porque perderíamos mucho...! He estado hablando con Oliver de ello, y ahora le he pedido que me diga como hacerlo. Quiero contarte una cosa: estoy pensando, si hace falta, en poner en mi página de usuario un apartado para que todos pusiérais vuestras firmas apoyando mi mensaje a Central Wiki para que lo vieran. ¿Pondrías tú la tuya? HolySeadramon 14:48 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Excelente! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! =D. Voy a hablarlo con Joacoz también aunque... probablemente vaya a querer hacerlo él... No sé cómo hacerlo, pero quiero que me digan cómo contactar con Central Wiki pero sin que lo haga Joacoz... Podría buscarse problemas, por eso de que es administrador... Es por eso que quiero mandar yo el mensaje. Y necesitaré apoyo, porque solo soy un usuario registrado más... eso sí, ¡uno que va a luchar por los intereses de todos nosotros! Si los consigo convencer, seguramente quieran reclutarme entre los admin. de algo, no sé de qué. Pero tranquilo, no pienso dejaros ;). Les diré que no. Bueno, yo ahora tengo que irme... ¡Luego volveré! Si el ordenador no me da problemas, claro, que últimamente me funciona muy mal :'( ... HolySeadramon 14:57 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya estoy. Creo que debería haberte especificado que me iba toda la tarde. Lo siento si me has estado esperando :(. Bueno, Oliver dice que lo deje, porque son las normas de las wikis y demás... Yo nunca pierdo la esperanza, pero sí sé reconocer cuando una batalla está perdida. La cuestión es, si esta está perdida o no... No estoy seguro de nada... Últimamente estoy muy confuso, y no solo por los problemas que a veces surgen aquí... Bueno, dame tu opinión, por favor. HolySeadramon 21:04 4 oct 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=9 editar NOO no,no fue culpa de la comunidad,si no q...bueno no importa,total ya esta,ya paso... http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:34 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Y quiza si...segun como van las cosas en la wiki. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:10 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Depende como vaya avanzando la wiki...eso.. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:16 7 oct 2010 (UTC) nono,para nada,es que estoy editando a los digimopn y les agrego las cartas,son muuchas,x eso XD, http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:23 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero eso ya esta,no es un programa,vos pones por ejemplo emmmm,categoria:digimon campeon,clickeas la categoria y ai te aparecen todos los digimons de ese nivel,xq para eso estan si no estarian de adorno XD http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:31 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Una plantilla de usuario,no? ok,en unos momentos la pongo. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:08 8 oct 2010 (UTC) una cosa antes...decime de q colores queres a tu cuadro,pero solo puedes ser 2 colores. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:24 8 oct 2010 (UTC) oka,ahora si puedo poner el cuadro http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:33 8 oct 2010 (UTC) De nada,si necesitas otro cuadro o mi mas reciente decubrimiento:un Jukebox,miralo en mi usuario... http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:52 8 oct 2010 (UTC) si,claro,si no pedist a un Stingmon antes no vas a evolucionarlo DNA http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) oka!http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) sisi,siempre en estas 3 horas estuve conectado,pero es q estoy arrglando un proyecto para la wiki. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:49 8 oct 2010 (UTC) bien,es algo asi,tengo q poner Tooodas las cartas de digimon en la wiki,las cuales tengo,naad mas q les tengo q poner el nombre,no me podes ayuda,no es por ser malo,pero en serio esto es muuuuuuuy complejo,asi q gracias x interesarte.A i otra cosa,ya eramos wikiamigos? de no ser asi querer serlo?XD http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:55 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola , si queres podes vota al mejor lider y niño elegido !!! =) , si queres ovio , y caundo tengas tiempo.chauzoe =) 01:47 9 oct 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=10 editar Hola Veo que te estas encargando de las categorías, aqui tienes todos los artículos de Digimon wikia que no tienen categoría SinCategorizar, ademas es una manera sencilla de ganar número de ediciones, y a la vez ayudar a la wikia. Oliver0796 12:20 9 oct 2010 (UTC) No tego virus!! estoy bacunado XD Dv-Beelzemon 14:23 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Jo no bale! dedicarse a poner categorias lo ace cualquiera!! ya veras que rapido alcanzo 200 ediciones jejeje OPINA sobre mi nuevo blog: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia, Saludoss Oliver0796 15:53 9 oct 2010 (UTC) sisi,eso es lo bueno,y lo mejor viene ahora,el tercer campeonato!!!!! http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:22 10 oct 2010 (UTC) jajaja Xd ok,pero = ahoramismo ya lo voy a hacer,asi q ponete ansioso XD! http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:54 10 oct 2010 (UTC) jajaja XD! http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:58 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿1000 ediciones? Hace tiempo... ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que soy administrador? No me han dicho nada :S. HolySeadramon 18:27 10 oct 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:ROBNI&action=edit&section=11 editar Haber No os lieis, para llegar a ser adm. se debe de tener pues si un minimo de 1000 ediciones, pero no significa que por llegar a esa cifra lo seas, solo que podrías pedir el puesto, de todas maneras ahora mismo esta joacoz y Red oryushu como administradores y yo como reversor, no hacen falta más administradores. Oliver0796 18:32 10 oct 2010 (UTC) perdona si parecía que te lo decia mal, solo intentaba explicaros, de todas maneras si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme, siento que haya sonado mal lo anterior. Disculpa. Oliver0796 18:36 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmmm, no sé, tal vez sea un requisito para serlo o algo así, pero yo no lo soy aún... Nunca me lo han propuesto, y yo estas cosas no las pido yo mismo... Yo solo he sido administrador o moderador en aquellos casos en los que me lo han ofrecido, porque pensaran que yo servía para el cargo. No sé, tal vez algún día me lo ofrezcan, o tal vez no... Y sí, cuánto tiempo... Ayer llegué justo cuando te habías ido... ¡Me alegro de verte ^^! HolySeadramon 18:44 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola compi! He empezado un gran proyecto en mi blog que espero que os guste. Me gustaría que, si tienes un rato, te pases a echarle un ojo y me des tu opinión. Aún no está del todo acabado, ¡pero tenía muchas ganas de enseñároslo ya =D! Míralo si puedes, por favor... ¡y dame tu opinión ;)! HolySeadramon 21:50 10 oct 2010 (UTC)